


Moving Day

by Polgara6



Series: Part’s of a story I’m never gonna write [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Abandonment Issues, Anxiety, Gen, Madi is an anxious ball of nerves, Two Girls Talk over their problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 10:28:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12933330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polgara6/pseuds/Polgara6
Summary: Madison is nervous about her cousin moving away and forgetting about her.





	Moving Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Buckets_Of_Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buckets_Of_Stars/gifts).



> This is a little oneshot based on a bigger series I’m planning on doing later

Madison was nervous. Oh no don’t get her wrong she was happy for her cousin Harry but she was also nervous. Harry was leaving the abusive Dursleys behind to live with his “godfather” Sirius Black. Madi was happy for him, she was just nervous that he would forget about her and Percy her other cousin. “Are you okay?” She started as a voice behind her spoke. She whipped around to see a girl she had seen a couple times before but never knew the name of. “Me?” She asked tilting her head slightly. “Yeah you” the other girl said looking like she was going to laugh. “My name is Leah, what’s your name?” Madison was startled, not many kids talked to her because she was bullied by Dudley and nobody wanted to associate with her because of that. “I’m Madison, but you can call me Madi” she said still slightly confused. “Why are you staring at Number Four” Leah asked. “My cousin Harry lives there and today he is moving” Madison said her head dipping shyly. “Wait if Harry is your cousin does that mean Dudley is your cousin too?” Leah asked looking shocked. Madison gagged. “Ew no” she said laughing a little. “Wait if Harry’s leaving the Dursleys shouldn’t you be happy I mean everyone knows what goes on in there” Leah said looking confused. “I’am I’am” Madi rushed to reassure her. “It’s just I’m worried he will forget about me” Madison admitted. “Why would he?” Leah asked seeming confused. “I mean I’ve seen you guys around and you seem really close” Leah continued. Madison started to think. After everything that had happened her, Harry, and Percy were all really close, almost as close as the two where to there soulmates. “Yeah I see your point” Madison admitted. “I don’t know why I was so anxious, thank you”Madison said gratefully. “No problem”Leah said before waving goodbye and wandering off. Madison waved goodbye by back feeling a lot better about the upcoming move even if Harry was moving away he would never forget them and that made everything okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Again this is a oneshot based on a bigger story I’m planning on doing later with lots of Dumbledore Bashing and other fun stuff.


End file.
